The present invention relates to a portable trimmer for cutting weeds or grass and in particular, to a portable trimmer employing a braking device for preventing a rotary cutter from rotating before a cutting operation is started, and a anti-rotation device for locking a rotatable shaft supporting the rotary cutter in a fixed position during replacing or installing the rotary cutter.